


They're Beautiful

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She had seen them in battle before, but never really had the chance to properly look at them until now.





	They're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: angel.

Maia looked in awe at Lydia’s wings as they sat on Maia’s bed. She had seen them in battle before, but never really had the chance to properly look at them until now. They were white, with gold flecks thrown throughout. The bottom on her wings were also dipped in gold. 

Out of all the shadowhunters wings she had seen, Lydia’s by far were the most beautiful. She raised a hand and hesitantly reached out. “May I?”

Lydia nodded and Maia touched the soft feathers. The wings fluttered under her touch and Lydia let out a soft sigh. Maia smiled and looked up at Lydia. “They’re beautiful, Lydia.”

Lydia blushed slightly and returned the smile. She leaned in and gave Maia a soft kiss. “Thank you.”


End file.
